The Oak's Faire
Options Reward(s) +100-250 +52-302 +150-200 'None Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Enough coin from Sworn Sword and the faire put on by Friend is all but unattended. No one mentions faires again. Sworn Sword burns all the pavilions in the night and Friend has no faire. The smallfolk blame him for its failure. Sworn Sword terrorizes the roads, until finally smallfolk refuse to travel altogether. Friend has neither faire nor fame. Friend will be long remembered, but for holding the most sober faire ever in the history of the Westerlands. Fairegoers leave in droves as they taste rotted meat and moldy cheese. Friend is remembered only for queasy stomachs. Sworn Sword drives many bruised vendors away. The event is ill-attended and Friend is remembered only for poor security. 'Failure' A sharp-eyed cook sees the bad food and gets rid of it. friend throws a faire with food praised years after. 'Family Alignment Quest' Should you select the Family option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword steals much wine, and your faire is a merry, drunken riot while Friend sees a day both dull and sober. Sworn Sword escorts fairegoers to your faire, and away from the faire thrown by Friend. Your faire is long remembered. Sworn Sword finds out what Friend plans for their faire, making it easy for you to upstage them. Your faire is a success. Enough coin brings many patrons to your faire, while Friend sees only the scant handful noble enough to refuse a bribe. Sworn Sword blockades the road and the event put on by Friend is ill-attended. Your faire is long remembered, however. High quality grain brings many smallfolk to your faire, while Friend has poor attendance. Your faire is long remembered. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest Despite the escort of Sworn Sword, your fairegoers are attacked. Meanwhile Friend puts on a faire without incident wound. No Retry Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'Realm Alignment Quest' Should you select the Realm option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword pays the smallfolk to attend the faire, which is a huge success. Friend thanks you for your generosity. Sworn Sword ensures by force that all smallfolk attend. "A fabulously popular faire," Friend exclaims in delight. The smallfolk attend in droves to receive their grain. "A well-attended and memorable event indeed!" Friend exclaims. Sworn Sword helps smallfolk with their crops so they have time to attend the faire. Friend is well pleased. Sworn Sword placed hives and smallfolk are driven out and to the faire. "An event to be remembered!" Friend exclaims. Promise of drink brings fairegoers in droves. "The faire is a great success!" Friend exclaims, well pleased. 'Failure' Sworn Sword pays the smallfolk but not enough. Friend is disappointed when the faire is ill-attended and soon forgotten. Blocking the roads only agitates the smallfolk and the faire is postponed to quell them. Friend is disappointed. The cart of Sworn Sword is overturned as smallfolk riot for the grain. "Our faire should be famous, not notorious!" Friend exclaims. Category:Missing Results Text